Elysium
by SwordFern
Summary: Percy was dead. He was in Elysium, without a clue how he got there. He was abandoned and forgotten. He left Camp Half-Blood and lived his life as a loner. Now Gaea is rising and offering him the place of a leader in her army. He can get revenge on the ones that hurt him. What will be his choice?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

Percy was standing on top of a large hill over a glittering lake. He was in Elysium. He did not remember why he was here, or how he got here. The friends he lost during the Titan War were also here. Elysium was beautiful, with trees with every type of thinkable flowers in bloom. But there was a disturbance in the air, a scent so faint that it might have not been there at all. Elysium was separated from the normal world like a phantom island.

Though Nico occasionally visited them, bringing news of the world above. Percy had stayed distant from Nico during all those visits, trying to lead a happier life in Elysium than he had in the real world.

Percy could not remember how he died; it was like secret that was tossed into Tartarus, never to be known again. It was good that those memories were gone, or Percy would have been bothered even in the Underworld. But something was still bothering him, there were some dreams that showed a hillsides contorted into slumbering features of a woman. She had spoken to him in his mind, _"Join my army, and lead an attack against the ones that murdered you in cold-blood."_ Percy didn't know what she meant by him leading an army, and also an army of what? Who had killed him in cold-blood?

Behind him, someone shoved him and Percy tumbled down the hill and into the lake. Percy willed the water to support him, and it turned into a condensed fountain that leveled him back onto the hill. Percy saw a pair of dark black eyes stare at him. _Nico di Angelo._ Nico smirked at him. "Haven't seen you around too often, Kelp Head."

Percy scowled. "How did you know I was here?"

Nico grinned. "Asked Beckendorf and the others of course. Think you can stay away from a son of Hades?"

"Why are you here?" Percy demanded.

Nico frowned. "Percy," he said calmly. "Things are changing in the world above. Dangerous things are awakening."

"Duh." Percy muttered. "When are they not awakening."

Nico sighed. "Percy," He said patiently. "I mean this is even more dangerous than Kronos."

"So," Percy said. "What does that have to do with me. I'm dead, if you remember."

"Percy, they need your help." Nico replied silently. "You need to learn to forgive."

"Nico, no. They abandoned me. Even though my ultimate flaw is loyalty, it is still not enough for me to forgive them." Percy snapped. They had abandoned him, ignored him, until he had left camp. No one even cared then, except for Nico. They were all obsessed with another son of Zeus, Carter. He was a new camper that came after the Titan War.

Nico sighed. "I was right, it was indeed unforgivable. They were too arrogant about the way they won the Titan War."

"Nico I am not going anywhere. I don't want to be disturbed again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review****:)**

**Nico****POV**

The thickhead. What is wrong with his brain? Even though Annabeth and the others did many unforgivable things, he should not be holding grudges against them. On second thought, those things were pretty cruel and unforgivable. I doubt even Bianca will be able to stand that.

"Fine," Nico snapped. "If you don't want to help them, let it be so." Nico sprinted toward a shadow and shadow-traveled to Camp Half-Blood.

**Percy POV**

Sigh. Nico will never be able to understand my thoughts. I have already done enough for them. More than they deserved. They were the ones that abandoned me and now they think they can call on me whenever they wanted? What do they think I am, a tool to be manipulated? I can make my own decisions and I have freedom to do what _I_ want. Not _them._

I stared into the distance, watching the trees rustling away in the breeze. The sun was beginning to set over the trees, reflecting off the lake and making a fiery mirror. I was seriously thinking about accepting the sand zombie/whatever she is's offer. But did I really want revenge on them? Can I betray the few remain friends I have left? I was hardened by their treatment, and only felt resentment towards them. They did not deserve my help, they certainly did not help me when I needed them the most. They've ignored me for 2 years and now they want me back? There is no chance that is ever going to happen.

Everything I had in my mortal life was now here, my mom and my friends. They were the only ones I'd trust except for Nico. Living in solitary for two years has hardened me, but it has also scarred me. I'd learned that I could make a difference by myself. I used to be able to give up the world to save my friends. But now, the only people I would help are Nico and my friends in Elysium. I would not turn to look at them. I was becoming someone I don't even know. But _they_ caused it, so they will be the ones responsible for it.

I closed my eyes, imagining the water being filled with my rage. There was no way I was ever going to help them. They deserved it. The water was twisting and turning into a miniature hurricane, reflecting my emotions. The treetops swayed and the hurricane seemed to consume the trees around it.

Someone behind me yelled, "Percy, what is Hades do you think you are doing?" I turned and open my eyes. The storm skidded to halt immediately, the water splashing back into the lake. In front of me, stood Luke Castellen.

**Sorry that is chapter is all but there thoughts. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Luke POV:**

I was furious. What was that Kelp Head trying to do? Tear down the whole of Elysium just because he was mad? He seriously needs someone to keep him in line. Anyways, what was he thinking in order for a storm this huge to be created?

His hurricane destroyed all the trees with in the radius of half a mile. Great. Let's just hope the naiads and nymphs won't try to kill Percy. Though I'd have to admit Percy was different from before, colder and more distant. What could have caused him to become like this?

"Percy," Calming myself down, "What in the name of Hades were you trying to do? Did you just realize the fact that you probably just made the nature spirits extremely mad at you?"

The big dork had the nerve to protest. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"So you took a good half-mile radius of forest with your thoughts?"

**Percy POV:**

Gosh. What did I just do? I looked around me, a half-mile radius of trees torn down. Oops. That was _not_ I wanted to do.

I groaned. The nature spirits were going to suffocate me with pinecones and chestnuts.

"Umm. That was an accident." I replied sheepishly. I started to explain. Luke immediately cut me off. "I know, I know. You were just thinking and you accidentally destroyed a bunch of trees, right?" Luke finished for me. "What was going on in your brain for you to 'accidentally' tear down half a forest of trees?"

"Some random thoughts that was floating around?" I suggested.

"Hmm, some thoughts so important that it cost half a forest?"

"Sorry…" I muttered.

"Mister, you'd better say that to the nymphs.."

Uh oh. Not good. Totally not good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review **

**Percy POV **

Oops. Shouldn't have angered the nymphs and naiads. Last time, they almost buried me in a pile of pebbles, acorns, and pinecones. An army of nymphs and naiads were moving toward me. I should probably run, but Luke was holding on to me with one hand.

Luke grinned at me mischievously, holding me in place. I struggled against him, but he just held me in place. The nature spirits were coming closer, anger written clearly on their faces.

"Calm down, "I tried explaining to the nature spirits, "I'll clean you up and ask some Demeter kids to fix you up." They calmed down a little but most of them were still pretty mad. "I'll give you offerings," I reasoned hopefully.

An acorn flew toward me, and much more followed. "Luke! Let me go!" I struggled against his grip, but to no avail. At least it took my mind off other things for now. Sigh. Just a regular day in Elysium.

~~Line Break~~

I was bruised all over by the time I got away from the nymphs. Luke was laughing hysterically and doubling over. I glared at him, though it didn't seem to stop him from laughing.

**Luke POV **

Oh my gosh. You should've seen what Percy looked like buried with pinecones. That was hilarious. I won't ever be able to get that picture out of my mind again. It took me almost 10 minutes to dig him out of that mess. He won't be thinking up storm for a while.

"Sorry, Perce. I just needed to see what you looked like buried with pinecones."

He glared at me and sighed, "Fine, you win."

**Sorry about this being so short. I'm really sure what will happen next so please give me more reviews on Percy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Please, please more reviews. I will not post more chapters unless I get more reviews. Sorry for blackmailing you guys, but I really need more reviews.**

**Please answer this question in your review:**

**Should Percy be evil, neutral, or good?**

**Thanks! **

**~Flame**

* * *

**Percy POV**

**** "Luke, you're hopeless." I glared at him. "You just had to see me buried with pinecones, didn't you?"

He grinned. "Yes, I had to. Wish I had a camera though."

I glared at him some more. "If you ever dare to take a picture of me buried in pinecones," I lefted that threat unfinished. I summoned a nearby creek crash into Luke.

Luke spluttered. "Fine, I won't take a picture of you, ever."

"Deal," I announced as I walked back to my cabin at the end of the creek.

What I found there was not what I had excepted. A certain Silena Beauregard was spraying perfume all over the place and Castor was growing grapes and other berries over the walls. Some hunters were painting my door silver with lunar cresents. Beckendorf was hanging celestial bronze ornaments everywhere. They all stepped dead in their tracks when they saw me.

"Percy," Silena explained, "We were trying to give you a surprise."

I raised an eyebrow, "Surprise or heart attack?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the blackmailing. I was just so worried about what should happen next that I freaked.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

That birthday cake was awesome, except for the fact that I almost got a heart attack when I saw my cabin. It still smelled like the perfume that Silena had sprayed even though I'd washed it through with water so many times. The party was fun, though I barely got to eat the cake. Luke and Beckendorf together ate about half the cake, though they had a sugar rush immediately after they ate it. They jumped around in my cabin until I half-drowned them with water. The hunters started shooting arrows at everybody after a while. Silena had 3 arrows in her hair and Luke looked like a hedgehog. My cabin was soaked with grape juice because the hunters kept using grapes as targets. It was fun except that my cabin was trashed. Oh well, I'll just fix it tomorrow.

Dreams visited me again, and I found myself staring into the hills from my cabin. I saw the hills shift into the peaceful features of a woman. _Join me, and your island of peace will remain undisturbed. Or you can help the traitors and have you only friends destroyed._ I saw a vision where Elysium was being torn apart, everything being sucked into a massive vortex. _Lead my armies into battle, and gain revenge on the ones that cast you out.__  
_

I woke up with a start, coated in sweat. _Not again._ I groaned inwardly. Why am I always being threatened even if I am dead? Can't they just leave me alone for once? Probably not. Sigh.

Athena was right, I would scarfice the world to safe my friends. Even if means leading Gaea's army against the gods. They declared me as a traitor, though I did nothing wrong. I simply cannot lose my friends a second time. They died once already in the war against the Titans, they don't deserve to die a second time. Guess I have no other choice then. Oh bummer, what would Nico do if he found out?

* * *

**Reviews still appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

** I'll just do flashbacks until its determined whether Percy should be evil, good, or neutral. **

* * *

**Percy POV**

Seriously, can't I ever be left alone? Even for a second? It is either monsters, dreams, of stupid prophecies telling me I will die. Oops. I was already dead. Oh well, one has to move on, even in death.

I gagged. The room still smelled like the permanent perfume that Silena had sprayed. When will it ever wear off? Knowing Silena, it will probably never wear off. Aphrodite develops some seriously disgusting and everlasting perfume. If I really can't get it off, I'll just mask with the smell of the sea, aka seaweed and fish. Actually, that's a really tempting idea. It'll probably scare off Silena for at least a month. But how am I going to deal with the grape juice allover the place? Another paint job? Seems like the only way, mixed with plant killer to prevent farther vines. Hunters? A bunch of painting with the sun should work, or some disgusting poems.

Sigh. How in Hades am I going to prevent Luke or Beckendorf from storming in again? There is no possible way to stop those two from demolishing my cabin again.

I stood up and stretched, the sun already midway across the sun. Was there an actual sun in Elysium? Or is it just an illusion? I doubt Apollo would want to drive his sun chariot over here. Oh well, I'll just leave the questions alone for now. It hurts to think about all those questions and their answers. How could Athena handle it without her brain exploding? How can anyone sane possibly handling all that knowledge. Oops, forgot the fact that they were gods, so probably _in-_sane. I got changed and brushed my teeth, then dashing out the door the play a few pranks on the others.

_I really should put some centipedes in the Hunters and Silena's cabins. Also some marbles under Luke's carpet. And slugs and pests on Castor's plants. Maybe some super glue on Beckendorf's machines.  
_I snickered, thinking what would happen if I managed to record it on a camera. He could also drench Castor's plants with salt water, though Castor would be summoning grape vines to attack Percy. Just like Mr.D/Mr.B. He should have thought of the saltwater solution before, drenching all the Demeter people's crops. Slugs would also would work, though they couldn't climb, could they?

* * *

**Lol. I'll probably make him evil anyways.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thx for the reviews! I've decided that he should be evil! By the way, longer chapters will take me more time to write. Inspiration takes forever... I'm mainly just out of ideas. I' 'll try to update a shorter chapter every other day or a long one every three days.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Just found out it is actually fun to put centipedes in Silena's room. Can't believe I just said that, the Hermes Cabin is certainly leaving their mark on me. Another day had passed without me even noticing. I should have taken a picture of Silena when she saw the centipedes. She was totally freaking out, and immediately started spraying perfume at the bugs, telling them to go away. What does perfume do against centipedes anyways? Assault their sense of smell? Make them smell more 'attractive'? I doubt that centipedes can actually be attractive.

I was standing at the edge of the creek, about the offer that Gaea made to me. My friends were here, save and sound. What could happen to them? It was an empty threat for as much as I knew. But I couldn't help but feel a small twinge of worry. No one could invade Elysium, right? It's under Hades' control, I assured myself.

As I was thinking, I felt something slither up my legs. When I looked down, I saw grape vines climbing up my feet. _Castor._ Sigh. Probably trying to get back at me for dump slugs onto his precious grapes. Just like that ignorant Mr. D. As I raised my head, the strong smell of perfume assaulted my sense of smell. _Silena._ Just how many of my friends were trying to get revenge on me?

It was a bad choice of their part to get revenge on a son of Poseidon when he was standing right next to the creek. I simply willed the water to form a orb around me, washing away the grapes vines and surrounding me. I drifted in the orb of water until they decided to show themselves. I smirked at them, who would want to fight a son of Poseidon near water?

I decided to drench them in water just for the fun of it. Hey! They deserved it after trying to strangle me with grape vines and trying to kill me with perfume! Though I wonder if perfume could kill... It was better not to find out, you'd never know what a daughter of Aphrodite could do with it. For example, she could make you pass out or make you go crazy, just to name a few. The grape vines were fine as long as they weren't a type of blood-sucking grapes. I had bad experiences with grape vines before, I wasn't exactly happy to find myself tangled in grape vines again. Mr. D had trapped me and Blackjack in grape vines before, and none of us had liked it very much. Sigh. It was better not think about those memories, sometimes it got a little overwhelming.

I snapped out of my reverie and found two soaking wet, angry demigods glaring at me. Oops. Guess I went a tad too far.

~~··LINE BREAK··~~

Ouch. An angry Silena can do some serious damage. She had dropped a bottle of some random liquid into my bubble. That smell could have killed a whole hoard of elephants. I still smell like that horrible perfume, it just won't come off. I was probably a invention of Aphrodite.

For once, there were no dreams invading my sleep. Appears that I was horribly wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy POV**

You'd think, how worse can things get? You're already dead, and then you live happily ever after in Elysium.

Well, then you have no clue how fast things can take a bad turn.

I woke up to the sound of an earthquake. Don't look at me, I wasn't the one that caused it! So you'd think, if it's not you then is it Poseidon? You' d think it was him until you saw the giant vines creeping everywhere. Then vines were definitely not the works of Demeter or Dionysus. I don't think grape or tomato vines could grow thorns on them, right?

Anyway, these vines were thick, and covered in dangerous- looking thorns. Ouch. I won't want to be stabbed by those. But the worst thing of all was that the thorny vines surrounded the cabins for my friends. The vines formed a dome over them, blocking out the sun. _Where in Hades was Hades?_ Okay, I didn't mean for it like that, but where was he? This is his kingdom, and where was he? I tried praying to him, _Hello? Anyone home? There is a large thorny plant dome here. Would you mind coming over for a second?_

After a while, I got tired of trying to call him over. _What good does it do if nothing happens?_ Anyways, what were the vines made of?I've tried attacking the vines with Riptide, even making as miniature hurricane to attack it. Suddenly, I thought of the sleeping woman in my dreams, threatening my friends. _Was it her that did this?_ She didn't have this much power did she?

_Yes, the little hero finally awakens. He finally understands what has haooened, Join my army, and your friends will be safe. This place will remain undisturbed during the war, and eeryone you care about will be safe. Including that son of Hades._

I shuddered. Who would dare to invade Elysium, a place that was under Hades' control? And what does she mean by that Nico will also be safe? What kind of war could be so powerful that even the Underworld would be affected? As far as I know, no one would dare to invade Hades' realm of power. But the important thing was to get my friends out of there. Those vines were indestructable, and kept squirming around, so you couldn't even get a hold on them. What am I supposed to do now?


End file.
